Accurate chemical analysis of fluids is important to many industries. For example, a high alkalinity in drinking water may result in an objectionable taste. Alkalinity is a required reporting parameter for many regulatory agencies such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). The EPA has listed pH as a secondary drinking water regulation, limiting pH to 6.5-8.5. Alkalinity concentration is also a monitored parameter in regulation of industrial water discharge.